boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang
Private Pang, '''known more as '''Fang, is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story Original Series He made his debut in the Extended Finale which he is seen at the Rintis Railway Station going out of the train when BoBoiBoy is about to enter the train and leave. In Season 2, Episode 1, he appeared again in Rintis Island Primary School as a student, he also appeared in The Haunted House (Season 2, Episode 2). He is both jealous and angry at BoBoiBoy not only because of his powers but also because of the following: * While he's come to the class as a new student, Gopal said that BoBoiBoy is more handsome than him. * On the first day of school, Teacher Papa Zola said that BoBoiBoy is smarter than him. * His classmates says that BoBoiBoy is cuter and more stylish than him. * When Fang wants to buy the last of his favorite donut at the school canteen, BoBoiBoy got it first. * When Fang answered the difficult question in mathematics class, Gopal said that "If only BoBoiBoy was here, he will be more clever" and Teacher Papa Zola talked about BoBoiBoy for three hours. * When Fang cleaned the classroom by himself, he accidentally dropped the broom. He reached to pick it up at the same time as BoBoiBoy entered the room. BoBoiBoy was about to give the broom to Fang when Teacher Papa Zola knocked Fang out of the way and started praising BoBoiBoy for cleaning up the room by himself. In Season 2, Episode 4, he and BoBoiBoy are challenged by Teacher Papa Zola to play a game of football, he teamed up with Adu Du and Probe but lose to BoBoiBoy's Team. He, along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal, were shrunk by Probe's Shrinking Pistol (Season 2, Episode 5) Even though he's still jealous, he tries to be friends with BoBoiBoy. In Season 3, Episode 23 he was helping out with the Earth Carnival by handing out pamphlets. He joined the others when they went to go see BoBoiBoy in the classroom but he suddenly left in a hurry when he received a message on his Power Band. Later that night, he is seen in the Haunted House bringing up a hologram of Ejo Jo's ship, apparently contacting the alien, and saying he had received the message and was now ready. In the final 3 episodes of Season 3, Fang was revealed to be an alien. His real name is "Pang" and he is under the command of Captain Kaizo, the "legendary space rebel" (according to Probe and Adu Du). Ordered by Kaizo to retrieve the power bands from his friends by any means necessary and to fight against BoBoiBoy (who was refusing to hand his power band over) to prove his loyalty. Fang was conflicted but followed the commands reluctantly. He was also revealed to have another form of power in his grasp, which is Intangibility, and having had that power prior to him even receiving his power band. His spectacles (the pair that he started wearing since the middle of season 3) is shown to be able to morph into a high-tech mask that's presumably of alien technology and happened to be the source of his Intangibility powers. After Kaizo had managed to attain the power bands of all of Fang's friends, in the spaceship, Kaizo also ordered Fang to hand over his own power band as he is 'unworthy of holding the powers'. Again, Fang did as commanded. Later, upon thinking Kaizo is unaware of his actions, Fang used his Intangibility powers to phase through the walls of the containment unit where the power bands are kept away. He took them in hopes of returning the watches to their rightful owners. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Sometime before the start of Galaxy, Fang apparently left BoBoiBoy's Gang and went back into space, presumably to continue his training under his brother, Kaizo. Fang finally makes his debut in Episode 6, where he was apparently en route of solo flight training. He gets a SOS signal from the TAPOPS spaceship and arrives to help them fend off the mosquitoes. However, because of the mushroom-like helmet he was wearing, he is ridiculed by his friends, irritating him. Fang and BoBoiBoy manage to drive off the mosquitoes for good and he begins towing the spaceship towards the TAPOPS HQ. However, Papa Zola makes fun of him and having enough, Fang starts rocking the ship back and forth, tossing the passangers around inside. Appearance Original Series Fang is a young humanoid alien with dark shadowy purple in a messy sort of style. He has noticeable similar features to his older brother, Captain Kaizo, both having the same hair color and eye colors. Since he greatly resembles a regular human being, it's hard to tell that he's actually an alien. In Season 2, wear a magenta and dark blue jacket, with grey sleeveless shirt underneath his jacket, tricolor belt and dark blue pants. He also wears magenta-white shoes and pair of purple fingerless glove. Fang always shown with a full-frame purple glasses which later revealed be his Alien-tech mask. While in school, he wears a regular school uniform, but has his jacket tied around his waist while still wearing his single glove. He seems to have gotten a new pair of glasses. Galaxy Now three years older, Fang has grown much taller than he was before, as well as looking much more well built. He wears a long sleeveless purple jacket with a gray sleeveless turtleneck undershirt with a gray belt around his chest and waist. His pants are gray and he dons dark purple boots. On his hands, he wears fingerless gloves and a white and purple gauntlet around his right arm. His glasses are now red with light blue lens. Personality He makes his first appearance in the extended finale, but plays a more prominent role in the pilot episode of Season 2 as a new student at Rintis Island Primary School, where he is portrayed to have a cold demeanor as well as a pompous and arrogant attitude. He only spoke a few words and typically avoids speaking or socializing in school. However, beneath his seemingly calm exterior is a fiery temper, which is usually set off upon encountering someone whose popularity and talents rival those of his. He is unable to curb his rage when BoBoiBoy appears to be more popular and is declared to be academically superior to himself. In Season 2, Episode 6, Fang's mean attitude towards BoBoiBoy and his friends began to lessen and by the end of Season 2, they have all become good friends. Fang’s most prominent flaw is his superficiality. He never misses a chance to boast about his abilities and popularity, and especially regards the latter with great value. However, he is shown to acknowledge his mistakes, as well as to redeem himself instead of running away. He resolves to rescue Ochobot in the end, obtaining his signature power in the process. He also does seem to want to become friends with BoBoiBoy and the gang, hanging around them even when they were behaving hostilely towards him (upon suspecting him to have harmed Ochobot in some way). After some persuasion from his friends, Fang tried to defy the orders of his superior and older brother, Captain Kaizo, to avoid fighting BoBoiBoy, claiming that the latter is his friend. Although he is an alien, he wants to prove that he is someone good. In Season 3, Episode 19, when Adu Du says all aliens are bad, he quick to defend alien-kind. Skills and Abilities See more: List of Fang's Abilities The kind of power that Ochobot gave to Fang is Shadow Manipulation. When Fang first received his power, he involuntarily conjured a huge Shadow Dragon that attacked Adu Du and Probe and nearly reached the city. Fang couldn't stop it, so Ochobot was the only one who could. After Ochobot stopped Fang's Shadow Dragon, he and Fang passed out from exertion, both apparently gaining some amnesia and losing their memories from that night. These memories resurfaced during the events of Season 2, Episode 9. All of Fang's animal forms have glowing red eyes that appear to be on fire. Fang loses his power when it's sundown or sunset, as it was revealed in Season 2, Episode 2. This is most likely because there is no or limited light source for him to make shadows. However, when he first received his power, he was able to conjure a Shadow Dragon during nighttime. Another time when he used his power during nighttime was during Season 3, Episode 16 when he conjured a Shadow Tiger, Shadow Eagle, Shadow Shield and Shadow Finger Prick. In Season 3, Episode 24, it is revealed that he has unlocked two new forms: Shadow Koala and Shadow Bear. This gives him a total of 16 shadow forms. He also revealed that he is actually an alien and has the ability to become intangible, like a ghost, thanks to his glasses (perforation power). However, Fang's ability when using his powers seems to have a limitation. He is only capable of using one type of power at a time, be it his Shadow Manipulation power or his Perforation Power. In the movie, Fang receives an upgrade on his Shadow Manipulation. The upgrade enables him to fuse with his shadows, giving him the ability to use their powers, for example Shadow Eagle's ability to fly. * Shadow Tiger (Harimau Bayang) - His main attack. A large tiger made of shadows that responds to his commands. Formed to intimidate and attack his enemy. ** Shadow Scratch (Cakaran Bayang) - A command used to make the Shadow tiger scratch his foe. * Shadow Shield (Perisai Bayang) - A dome-like shield made of shadows. Formed to protect himself or others. * Shadow Shifter (Bentuk Bayang) - Used to make a black trail that hit any foes that get in it's way. * Shadow Attack (Serangan Bayang) - Used to creating black mass out of shadows to blast his foes away. * Shadow Hands (Jari Bayang) - Formed to trap his enemy. * Shadow Cocoon (Kokun Bayang) - Formed by combining the Shadow Hands together. * Shadow Speed (Gerakan Bayang) - An ability enabling Fang to run fast by enhancing his legs' movements. * Shadow Eagle (Helang Bayang)- Formed to construct an eagle out of shadow as means of transportation, used it to get away from the Crazy Cat. * Shadow Rat (Tikus Bayang) - Used against the crazy Cat. * Shadow Dragon (Naga Bayang) - His first power, it was formed when Ochobot gave him his power, but Fang can't control it. In Season 2, Episode 13, Fang used this to break P.E.T.A.I.. Whenever Fang used this, he always faints after he used it. * Shadow Hallway (Name Unknown) - Used to protect his classmates. * Shadow Finger Prick (Tusukan Jari Bayang) - Used to dodge BoBoiBoy Fire's attack in Season 3, Episode 16. * Shadow Ejo Jo (Ejo Jo Bayang) - When Ejo Jo had Fang's power watch, he used this to attack Papa Zola. * Shadow Koala (Koala Bayang) - This was used to distract BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm in Season 3, Episode 24 so Fang could attack him with the Shadow Polar Bear. * Shadow Polar Bear (Polar Bear Bayang) - Used to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and then Captain Kaizo. * Shadow Golem (Golem Bayang) - Combined with Earth Golem, use to attack Captain Kaizo. Enemies *Adudu - You cheated and you still lost??? 吞併!!! *Probe - 吞併!!! *Ejo Jo - 吞併!!! BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Shadow Grasp (Perangkap Jari Bayang) - Used to throw Space Bugs * Insectivorous Shadow (Insectivorous Bayang) - Used to eat Space Bugs Although Fang's power has manipulated by 11 forms by Season 2, Episode 10, only 5 of them are recognized by Ejo Jo's Computer—Tiger, Hands, Rat, Eagle, Dragon. This is likely because the said 5 are tangible forms as compared to the other 6—Scratch, Shield, Shifter, Attack, Cocoon, Speed. Trivia * Fang can speak Mandarin (Season 3, Episode 16) and Cantonese (BoBoiBoy: The Movie). ** He speaks Mandarin as he sang a lullaby for BoBoiBoy in Chinese. ** He also speaks Cantonese at the movie when he apologized to his Shadow Tiger for summoning it by accident (he said "hai sye" which means "excuse me"). *** According to the fan mails, before Fang came to Earth, he learned languages such as Malay and Mandarin through the videos from Earth to prepare for his mission. * It has been hinted throughout the series that ever since he came to Rintis Island, he has been living alone in The Haunted House. Though it was later revealed in a magazine that The Haunted House is not his place of residence and was merely a suitable training ground for him to practice his powers. * It's unknown how Fang could have known about his power or how to use it since he revealed that he forgot how he got his Power Band in Season 2, Episode 7. Its possible that it was just a ruse to protect his origin and it's highly likely that he had recieved it from his older brother, Kaizo, sometime rowing up. * Before his name is revealed, he was known as the "Mystery Boy" (Budak Misteri) in the credits. * His favorite food is Red Carrot Donut (Season 2, Episode 3). He loves it to such an extent that whenever he sees a Red Carrot Donut, he will lose his "cool" composure and happily eat it. This is shown in Season 2, Episode 3 and Season 3, Episode 22. * His first design was concept of a ninja which wears penguins costume and it was called "Ninja Boy". * He has basketball skills in Season 2, Episode 4. * A lot of Fang's backstory is revealed in the Season 3, Episode 24. ** It was confirmed on Season 3, Episode 24, Fang is not a human being but truly an alien, like Captain Kaizo. ** Fang revealed that when he taps the logo on his glasses, a mask forms on his face and gives him the ability to become intangible (Perforation Power). *** However, in the movie, he does not use his Perforation Power. As revealed in the fan mails, Captain Kaizo has taken away his Perforation Power from his glasses because he needs that power to complete a very important mission. ** Fang revealed that Captain Kaizo is his older brother in Season 3, Episode 26. ** Fang got this nickname "Pang" from Kaizo due to his inability to speak properly when he was a kid. *** Fang was angry that Ying called him "Apang" in Season 2, Episode 4 because of this reason. * Fang can play musical instruments like guitar and drum. * In Season 3, Episode 26, just like how Kaizo had struck Fang's mask thus damaging it, Fang had also struck a blow using Shadow Golem (alongside BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water) and managed to crack his brother's mask. Both masks sustained damage predominantly on their left side. * Fang's voice has become slightly deeper since Season 2, Episode 7 because his voice actor Wong Wai Kay reached puberty in between Season 2, Episode 6 and Season 2, Episode 7. * As revealed in the fan mails, Fang wanted to be popular because he wanted to fit in. * The fan mails show that Fang and Kaizo's parents are alive and are staying in their home planet. ** They are also mentioned by Fang in Season 3, Episode 23 when he cheered a sad BoBoiBoy due to his parents could not come to Earth Day Carnival. He said that they were also busy so they could not come too. In fact, they don't live in Earth and they're also aliens just like their sons. * Fang seems to like wearing sleeveless shirts because he tends to roll the sleeves up for shirts that have sleeves (like the shirts he wears in Season 3, Episode 7 and Season 3, Episode 23). * It's revealed that he also has a space car in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 6. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 6, Fang is learning how to drive a spaceship. He wears a helmet that looks like a purple mushroom with a ribbon for the training, which causes his friends to laugh at him. ** According to Fang, the helmet is the latest fashion trend. * According to fan mail, Fang's favourite genre is science fiction. IMG 16865731120068.jpeg|Originally called as "Ninja Boy". BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang).png|The reason why Fang want to be popular. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Perforation Power).png|The explanation of Fang's perforation power. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Parents).png|The trivia of Fang and Kaizo's parents. Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favourite genre Gallery Videos Jacketless Fang Turnaround Kuasa Bayang Fang! (HD) BoBoiBoy OST Fang Theme See Also ms:Fang id:Fang Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Aliens Category:Rebels Category:Team Kaizo Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Main Characters